Untitled - An Original Title Don't You Think
by AllWhacked
Summary: This started out as a 'what if' fic where Ranma was raised by Mr. Kuonji. After two chapters it changed into a crossover with Tenchi Muyo and Dragon BallZ.
1. Prologue

Untitled (v1.2, 12/15/01)  
  
Prologue  
  
By AllWhacked  
  
Send C&C to allwhacked@hotmail.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/allwhacked/  
  
--- Disclaimer ---  
  
The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko  
Takakashi. All other characters and trademarks to  
appear are owned by their respective owners.  
  
--- Warning!!! ---  
  
Anyway this is an Alterverse fanfic that may or  
may not have severe x-over tendencies. If you  
don't like X-Overs or don't like the idea of  
anything but a Ranma + Akane pairing then don't  
read this. Consider yourself warned.  
  
--- Note to Reader ---  
  
This is my way to answer the curious question of  
what would happen if it were Mr. Kuonji who raised  
Ranma and Ukyo.  
  
"..." = spoken speech  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
+++++  
  
"So let me get this straight," began Genma Saotome  
as he sat across from a burly okonomiyaki chef.  
"You want to engage your daughter, Ukyo to my son,  
Ranma. Is that what you're getting at?"  
  
The chef nodded. "Correct. My daughter has  
already expressed to me that she would like to be  
engaged to your son. I can already see the  
promise your son shows, not only in the art but  
also in his future relationship with Ukyo. The  
two just get along so well together, when they get  
married I know that they'll make a perfect  
couple."  
  
Genma looked at the two children as they sparred  
with one another. Both Ukyo and Ranma had wide  
grins on their faces as they projected the  
spitting image of carefree fun. Genma inwardly  
groaned.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kuonji. I won't argue that the two  
are becoming fast friends, but I can't agree to an  
engagement. My son is already engaged to the  
daughter of an old friend of mine, the union would  
achieve a life long dream of ours to unite the two  
schools of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Now on the  
other hand, a marriage between your daughter and  
my son--a chef and a martial artist--now tell me  
what would that help accomplish?"  
  
Akira Kuonji looked a little bit miffed. "Need I  
remind you that my daughter is also the heir to  
the Kuonji School of Okonomiyaki-ryu. Our style  
would go a long ways in strengthening yours," he  
said in a curt reply.  
  
Genma snorted at the response. "No offense, but I  
think I'll pass on the offer. Ukyo has been a  
great help acting as a sparring partner for my  
son, but as you can plainly see, your style's  
reliance on weapons is a handicap that the Saotome  
School of Anything Goes Martial Arts doesn't need  
to inherit."  
  
At that moment, Genma pointed off to the two  
children as they continued battling over who would  
get the last piece of okonomiyaki. Ranma of  
course had beaten, Ukyo hands down--evidence that  
the Anything Goes unarmed style was the superior  
art form.  
  
"See? So just accept that a marriage between  
Ranma and Ukyo is impossible," continued Genma.  
"If you want to make sure Ukyo is well taken care  
of, why don't you just marry her off to the son of  
a rich restaurant owner or something?"  
  
"I had thought of that," replied Mr. Kuonji.  
"Yes, you're right. The two would be an odd  
pairing, but my daughter is already in love with  
your son. And when it comes to my daughter's  
happiness I won't hesitate to throw caution to the  
wind. She loves him and I know she'll make him a  
fine wife. And even if you don't approve of my  
school, just imagine having a gourmet chef in the  
family--you'll have someone to cook for you in  
your old age. Doesn't that sound appealing?"  
  
Genma's stomach grumbled at the prospects. "Well,  
now that you've put it that way, it does sound--"  
Genma shook his head at the thought. "I'm sorry,  
but I just can't agree to it. Ranma was already  
promised to another, it wouldn't be honorable--"  
  
Genma was cut off. "How about I throw in this  
okonomiyaki cart as a dowry?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Mr. Kuonji smirked. "I'm glad we can finally come  
to an agreement on this. To seal the deal, how  
about I cook you up a deluxe special. Think of it  
as a precursor to all those fabulous dishes my  
little Ukyo will make for you as your daughter-in-  
law."  
  
Genma salivated at the thought. "Sure, make mine  
an extra large and hold off on the peppers--I'm  
allergic."  
  
'Ha!' Genma thought inwardly. 'The jokes on you,  
Kuonji. Little do you know that I'm going to  
ditch your daughter and run away with the food  
cart. Bwhwaha!'  
  
Akira took a momentary glance at his future in-  
law. He stumbled a bit with his preparation of  
the Japanese-pizza as he saw the maniacal gleam  
cross over Genma's eyes. As he did so, he failed  
to notice that he had sliced up a few red bell  
peppers into the mix of okonomiyaki ingredients.  
With a shake of his head, he returned his  
attention to his cooking--ignoring the sinking  
feeling that perhaps he was engaging his daughter  
to a potential weirdo.  
  
'Oh well. A deal is a deal. I can't very well  
back out now.'  
  
When Mr. Kuonji served the dish, Genma attacked it  
with his usual gusto, polishing off the Japanese-  
pizza in record time. Mr. Kuonji was already in  
the process of fixing up another--since he knew  
from experience the boundlessness of Genma's  
stomach--when he noticed something distressing.  
  
Genma's face was bright red and there was a deep  
bloating of his cheeks and face. He noticed Genma  
motion that he was chocking, gripping at his  
throat as if he could not breath.  
  
Akira immediately went into action. Running  
behind his customer, he performed the Heimlich  
maneuver as he attempted to jettison whatever it  
was that was obstructing Mr. Saotome's airway.  
Little did he know that it wasn't food lodged in  
Genma's throat that prevented the man's breathing  
but rather Genma's allergic reaction to the bell  
peppers that were the culprit.  
  
In the distance, Ranma and Ukyo stopped in their  
play. They watched as their fathers were engaged  
in what looked like wrestling. The two children  
came up and watched the men, each cheering on  
their own respective father to win the bout.  
  
As time passed, Ranma watched as his father keeled  
over and his face changed from red to purple.  
Ranma didn't know exactly what was going on, but  
he knew that the two older men weren't wrestling.  
With Mr. Kuonji pounding on Genma's pack to  
hopefully clear his airway, Ukyo and Ranma stared  
while Genma Saotome slowly slipped into  
unconsciousness.  
  
The entire process had taken over five minutes and  
the two children were wide eyed in fear and  
anxiety. Ranma didn't know what was going on. At  
first he thought that Ukyo's dad was attacking his  
father, but the youth knew better than that. With  
Ukyo by his side, the two children watched while  
Mr. Kuonji panicked and soon rushed off to get  
help.  
  
The children were left there to stare at Genma's  
wide-opened eyes. The look of detached death  
pressing into their very souls. Ranma was the  
first to approach his father. He poked at him at  
first, pushing him later when there was no reply.  
Ranma wanted to get a reaction from his father; in  
short time the little Saotome was begging his  
father to say or do something.  
  
A few minutes after Mr. Kuonji left, he soon  
arrived with other adults. An older woman came by  
to grab the children, pulling them away from the  
scene. Ranma was crying, screaming to stay but  
the older woman would have none of that. She  
gathered him, along with Ukyo and brought them  
over to her house nearby.  
  
The children were in a numb state. Ranma himself  
was listless but he continued to listen to the  
sounds in the background. Listened while adults  
yelled and the eventual sirens of paramedics and  
firemen filled the air. It took them nearly five  
minutes to arrive and they started doing CPR to  
hopefully restart Genma's breathing, though as  
time progressed they knew that it was too late.  
When the paramedics stopped, it had been nearly  
ten minutes. They knew by then that Genma was  
brain dead.  
  
Ranma didn't find out about his father's death  
till the next day. He had cried himself to sleep  
that night and would for the next day and the day  
after and the day after that. In that time, Ukyo  
was there for him, though her presence was only a  
mild comfort. Ranma cried, wishing only for his  
father to come back.  
  
+++++  
  
Mr. Kuonji was in a state of depression. Guilt  
was eating away at him as the words of the coroner  
worked their way into his psyche.  
  
'Death was from an apparent allergic reaction to  
bell peppers. Mr. Genma Saotome's death will be  
marked as an accident.'  
  
Akira Kuonji shook his head as he tried not to  
think of it. He knew that Genma's death was no  
accident. He had killed him. He had killed the  
father of his future son-in-law.  
  
'Oh god, what's going to happen to the boy?' he  
thought morosely. 'Maybe I should try to find his  
mother.' He paused. 'If she is even alive that  
is.'  
  
He closed his eyes in despair. 'God, I've  
probably made an orphan of the boy.'  
  
He turned his head over as he watched his daughter  
try to coax some life back into her friend. So  
far, it had been nearly a week and still no change  
in his condition.  
  
'The boy had so much promise,' he remarked. 'Damn  
it! He had a future and I destroyed it. God, I'm  
such a miserable man. I should just kill myself,  
but-"  
  
He stopped himself. He took one look at Ukyo and  
saw in her face, the same face of his departed  
wife. He knew that he could not honorably kill  
himself, not without making an orphan out of his  
daughter as well.  
  
As Mr. Kuonji shuffled through the belongings of  
Mr. Saotome, attempting to find any clues to whom  
Ranma's mother was or if the boy had any family he  
could stay with, he stumbled across a bundle of  
brochures and manuals. The bundle itself was  
wrapped carefully in plastic, done intentionally  
in order to avoid receiving any water damage.  
  
"What's this?" he murmured. He unsealed the  
package and took a look at the bundle. "These  
seem to be training manuals and brochures for  
martial arts training grounds."  
  
He took one look at the catatonic Ranma and then  
back at the manuals. He was suddenly struck by an  
idea.  
  
Looking upwards, he made a silent vow. 'Genma, I  
wouldn't expect you to forgive me but I promise  
I'll make it up to you. I'll train your son in  
your legacy, I promise to make him into the great-  
honorable martial artist you would have wanted him  
to be.'  
  
Akira sucked in a deep breath. Turning to the two  
children, he called for their attention.  
  
"Ranma, Ukyo. I have something to announce..."  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 01

Untitled (v1.1, 12/15/01)  
  
Chapter 01  
  
By AllWhacked  
  
Send C&C to allwhacked@hotmail.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/allwhacked/  
  
--- Disclaimer ---  
  
The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko  
Takakashi. All other characters and trademarks to  
appear are owned by their respective owners.  
  
--- Warning!!! ---  
  
Anyway this is an Alterverse fanfic that may or  
may not have severe x-over tendencies. If you  
don't like X-Overs or don't like the idea of  
anything but a Ranma + Akane pairing then don't  
read this. Consider yourself warned.  
  
--- Note to Reader ---  
  
This is my way to answer the curious question of  
what would happen if it were Mr. Kuonji who raised  
Ranma and Ukyo.  
  
"..." = spoken speech  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
+++++  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Nodoka! There's somebody at the door, do you  
want me to get it?"  
  
'Who could that be?' thought Nodoka Saotome as she  
turned down a knob on her gas stove. 'Could it  
be? Ranma? Genma? Are they already done with  
their journey?'  
  
"No father, I'll get it myself," she said  
hurriedly. There was an extra jump in her step as  
she tried to hold down her excitement. It had  
been almost three months since her husband had  
decided to take their son, Ranma on a journey to  
make him a worthy heir of her husband's school of  
Anything Goes Martial Arts.  
  
She had initially been against him taking her son,  
but her husband, Genma had promised to make him a  
'man amongst men' by the time they returned. It  
had only been three months and she doubted that  
her little five-year-old son was a man quite yet,  
but if they had returned she wasn't about to send  
them back out again or make them commit sepukku  
either. She just wanted her family back.  
  
Rushing up to the door, she opened it quickly  
while trying to maintain a modicum of décor. She  
half expected to see her husband and her son, so  
she was totally caught off guard when she was  
greeted by a uniformed police officer.  
  
"Oh! Can I help you officer?"  
  
"Uh," began the young rookie. He began to sweat  
and fidget as he prepared himself for what he was  
about to say. No one else at the station wanted  
to take the job of telling someone's wife that her  
husband was dead.  
  
He steeled himself. "Yes, I'm Officer Tanaka.  
I'm from the Yokohama Police department. Is this  
the Saotome residence?"  
  
Nodoka nodded numbly; she did not like where this  
conversation was heading.  
  
"Are you Nodoka Saotome? Wife to Genma Saotome?"  
queried the officer.  
  
She nodded to both questions. "Is this about my  
husband?" she asked.  
  
Tanaka took a deep breath as he gave her his  
rehearsed lines. "Yes it is. Ma'am, I'm sorry to  
inform you but your husband died yesterday  
afternoon."  
  
Nodoka shrieked and promptly fainted. Tanaka  
reached out to grab her. Nodoka's cry of course  
brought the attention of her family inside the  
house.  
  
"Nodoka!" cried her father. "Is everything all  
right?"  
  
He along with his other daughter, Achika and her  
new husband, Noboyuki came rushing out. Finding  
her in the arms of a young police officer, it was  
Nodoka's father who spoke first.  
  
"Hello, I'm Katushito Masaki. What happened to my  
daughter?"  
  
Officer Tanaka looked at him solemnly. "She  
fainted sir. I came to inform her that your son-  
in-law, Genma was found dead yesterday afternoon."  
  
The Masaki's looked shocked at the announcement.  
"Genma dead?" whispered the three.  
  
The officer could only look on in sympathy.  
Katushito was the first to regain his composure as  
he walked over to the officer, still holding up  
his unconscious daughter. With Noboyuki simply  
holding his wife as he comforted her on the loss  
of her brother-in-law; Katushito and Tanaka then  
carried Nodoka into the house and rested her in a  
downstairs bedroom.  
  
When Nodoka had properly been bedded, Katushito  
led the officer into the parlor to explain things.  
  
"So Genma is dead?" remarked Katushito. He was  
not exactly all that upset that his eldest  
daughter's dimwitted and rather dubious husband  
was now out of the picture. That was not to say  
that Katushito hated Genma per say, but the old  
Shinto Priest wasn't all that fond of him either.  
  
He often wondered what his daughter ever saw in  
Genma. He supposed that Nodoka was attracted to  
his bad-boy image. Katushito shrugged. Given his  
past, he wasn't one to tell his daughter whom she  
could or could not marry.  
  
Officer Tanaka nodded to Katushito's statement.  
"Yes sir. As I said before, he died yesterday  
afternoon."  
  
"Are you sure it's him?"  
  
"Yes sir. His ID in his wallet identified him and  
another witness verified this."  
  
"So? How did he die exactly?" Katushito briefly  
imagined Genma dying in some sort of hair brained  
training accident. He wouldn't put it past the  
dolt if he tried to master some idiotic technique  
like the 'flying-ken,' a technique that probably  
involved the trainee to continuously jump off high  
cliffs until they learned how to fly.  
  
The officer however gave a different reply that  
didn't all that surprise the group's listeners  
either.  
  
"He died choking on a okonomiyaki; he apparently  
suffered an allergic reaction to some okonomiyaki  
ingredients that caused his throat to swell up  
which caused his air passage to block up. He  
eventually suffocated to death," came Tanaka's  
blunt reply. He was trying to sound serious as he  
contained the inner urge to giggle. Though if he  
thought about it, it wasn't all that funny. He  
had recently read that there were over 2,000  
toothpick related deaths each year--a paltry sum  
when compared to all the death's caused by  
allergic reactions to food.  
  
*Blink* *Blink*  
  
"Oh?" came Mr. Masaki's reply. His numbness soon  
led him to realize something very important.  
"Officer Tanaka, what about my grandson, Ranma.  
Where's he at?"  
  
The officer looked surprised by this. "Huh?" he  
answered intelligently. "Um, well... who?"  
  
Everyone by now was looking on wide-eyed. There  
was a shout from across the hall.  
  
"My son! You mean you don't know where my son  
is?" cried Nodoka. She had apparently regained  
consciousness shortly after being set down.  
Achika rushed up to her sister to comfort her.  
  
"Uh..." replied the rookie. "Um, there was no  
report about Mr. Saotome having a son with him.  
The witnesses didn't mention this to us, but I'll  
contact headquarters immediately to report this.  
Don't worry Mrs. Saotome, we'll find your son for  
you."  
  
The officer looked frightened by Nodoka's near  
hysterical state. He didn't blame her though, he  
could only imagine how a young mother would deal  
with just receiving news that her husband was dead  
and that her son was missing.  
  
With, Nodoka being coaxed by her sister to calm  
down, the officer wisely chose Katushito to come  
with him and give a detailed report.  
  
"Excuse me sir, do you mind giving me some  
information about your grandson. Also, if you  
could get us a pictured ID of him that would be  
very helpful."  
  
Katushito nodded. He already had a picture of  
Ranma in his wallet. It was a cute picture of him  
and his late father standing side by side in  
training gis.  
  
Tanaka thanked him. "Alright, I'm going to head  
to my car right now and radio this in. I'll be  
back to take some more information. Don't worry,  
we'll get your grandson back."  
  
Katushito nodded. He was hopeful that that would  
be the case. Little did he know that an  
okonomiyaki chef would have his own plans about  
this.  
  
+++++  
  
The training hall was large and well lit. There  
were crowds of men lifting weights while others  
were practicing throws and grabbling moves. Akira  
Kuonji had come here with one single purpose in  
mind: to make his future son-law, Ranma the best  
martial artist ever. Thus, that entailed having  
the boy train under the very best there was. So,  
who better to be Ranma's sensei than, Mr. Satan  
himself?  
  
Mr. Kuonji had been inspired one night as he was  
watching late night television. On the screen  
flashed a documentary of the Cell Games and about  
how Mr. Satan had saved the world. Akira  
remembered that day and remembered how grateful he  
was that Mr. Satan was able to defeat him.  
  
The documentary was not like the normal  
documentaries he had seen; it apparently was one  
of those conspiracy theories based on accounts by  
a reporter there. The reporter and his cameraman  
claimed that a yellow haired glowing boy had  
defeated Cell. Yet, despite their eyewitness  
testimony they lacked sufficient evidence or proof  
and by the general public's perception, they  
viewed the idea of a boy defeating, Cell as  
complete and utter nonsense.  
  
"Okay, Ranma. We're going to sign you up for  
classes now."  
  
The young boy smiled at the chance to prove  
himself. Though the boy had been depressed for  
the past week or so, he had broken out of his  
slump when Akira announced his plans to train the  
boy in his father's legacy. When Ranma learned of  
a plan that would hopefully make his father proud  
of him, the child was eager to please.  
  
Mr. Kuonji sighed slightly as he wished that he  
could have also signed up his daughter with Ranma,  
however the Satan School was for boys and men  
only. The only girl permitted to train there was  
Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl. So right now, Ukyo  
was back home in Yokohama attending her first day  
of kindergarten.  
  
Akira was feeling proud; he'd was going to have  
Ranma enrolled in the top martial arts academy,  
while he trained Ukyo at home. With Ranma away  
the two children would still be friends and close,  
but not too close that they start thinking of each  
other as siblings. Mr. Kuonji didn't want that.  
  
"Hello there," cheered Akira to the waiting  
receptionist. "I'd like to sign up my nephew here  
for lessons."  
  
The female attendee nodded mechanically. She  
began to scroll through the long list of  
applicants who were already on the Satan School's  
wait list.  
  
"Okay, can I please have your name and phone  
number? We'll call you up when a spot clears."  
  
"Uh, okay. It's Akira Kuonji. Number, 555-1492."  
  
The receptionist nodded and typed in the  
information. Okay, Mr. Kuonji, we'll let you know  
as soon as possible when a spot for your nephew  
opens up."  
  
Mr. Kuonji looked downtrodden. "Um, if you don't  
mind me asking, but how long do you think the wait  
will be. I kind of want to start the boys  
training as soon as possible."  
  
The receptionist looked at Mr. Kuonji  
sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but it'll be  
probably a 8-10 year wait at best. You can  
understand that most people in the world want to  
come here so that they can train under the best."  
  
Akira nodded. He knew it was true. When he  
looked down to grab Ranma so that they could go,  
he noticed that he was not there. With a sense of  
panic he scanned the dojo area.  
  
He let out a relaxing breath. "Oh, he's just  
playing with some girl."  
  
The chef frowned ever so slightly. He saw the  
look of childhood happiness pass between Ranma and  
the young girl about his age, which Kuonji  
surmised was probably Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl.  
The thought of Ranma and Videl training and  
growing up together didn't all that appeal to the  
okonomiyaki chef.  
  
'I think it's best this way,' he thought ruefully.  
  
Calling towards Ranma, he gained the boy's  
attention and the boy scampered away to leave.  
  
"Bye, Videl. I'll miss you."  
  
"Bye, Ranma. I'll see you next time you come in."  
The girl waved to him happily, never suspecting  
that her new friend wouldn't be taking lessons at  
her father's dojo as he had said.  
  
As Ranma and Mr. Kuonji left, the girl looked back  
at the boy with small hearts in her eyes. It was  
the beginning of puppy love, but to the five-year-  
old girl, it was more than that.  
  
+++++  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Saotome. We've searched all over  
for you son and our officers are leafing out  
fliers of Ranma in the area. We're not sure where  
he could be, right now our officers are re-  
interviewing the witnesses to see if anything  
comes up."  
  
Nodoka was steady and calm as she steeled herself.  
She had spent the first day in a constant state of  
tears; she had spent the second day being  
optimistically hopeful that her son would be  
returned to her. Now it had nearly been a week  
and still no sign of her son.  
  
There had been a report that her son may have been  
spotted with the okinomiyaki chef who served the  
okinomiyaki that killed her husband. However,  
when the police had followed up the lead, they  
found that the supposed boy was in fact the man's  
'tomboyish' looking daughter.  
  
'Oh Ranma, my son, where can you be? Please god,  
please make sure that he's safe.'  
  
By her side, her father, Katushito remained to  
comfort his daughter.  
  
+++++  
  
Akira was visibly shaken as he carried a crying  
Ranma in his arms. The boy had his tear stained  
face plastered in the man's chest as he was  
cradled there like a babe.  
  
Mr. Kuonji couldn't blame the child for his  
behavior. After the two had watched the school's  
master kill his opponent with a two-finger strike  
to the temple, that alone was enough to deter  
having Ranma learn such a brutal art form. The  
added fact that the victim's head exploded, left  
the boy traumatized while Akira did his best not  
to throw up.  
  
The chef mentally x-ed out Genma's plans to have  
Ranma learn the Hokuto Shinken. Akira also x-ed  
out plans to have Ranma learn one of the Hokuto's  
sister schools, the Nanto Senken as well. The  
chef didn't know what that particular school was  
all about, but if it caused people's heads to  
explode, he knew that something like that was not  
what he wanted for Genma's son.  
  
+++++  
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Master Genki?"  
  
The man who ran the ferry service from the  
mainland to Genki's island frowned. "I'm sorry,  
but you've come a bit too late."  
  
"Oh, how come?" queried Akira.  
  
"He passed away a few weeks ago."  
  
Akira looked sadden by this and was about to  
persist but was cut off.  
  
"If you're looking to still train there, you're  
too late for that as well. One of Master Genki's  
students apparently mastered some forbidden,  
'Raging Demon' technique and killed Master Genki,  
his staff, most of the students, and burned down  
the school."  
  
Akira looked shocked, especially at the bluntness  
coming from the man. He again checked off another  
school from Genma's long list of martial arts  
styles and techniques he had wanted his son to  
master.  
  
+++++  
  
"So let me get this straight," began Akira Kuonji.  
"If I get you a woman, you'll agree to train my  
nephew to be your heir?"  
  
The old man nodded as he stared at the chef  
through his dark sunglasses. Strapped to his back  
was a large turtle shell and in his left hand was  
a gnarled up wooden cane.  
  
Akira looked at the man with more scrutiny. "Are  
you sure you're the invincible Turtle Hermit? The  
unbeatable, Master Roshi?"  
  
The old man nodded his head again. He was indeed  
the invincible Turtle Hermit, however he was also  
a perverted old man. And from time to time, he  
would take on a student to keep himself busy. His  
last pair of students, Goku and Krillin had been  
his best so far. He had initially decided to  
retire from training ever again after having had  
those two, however when hearing the sad tale of  
Ranma and his father's dream, he knew that with  
his connection to the Z-Fighters, he was  
undoubtedly the only one who could make Ranma into  
the best human fighter there ever was.  
  
However, before he would agree, Master Roshi still  
needed his dues. And those dues came with a pair  
of shapely legs, round and curvy hips, and a set  
of ample breasts to complete this ensemble. Also,  
a nice looking face couldn't help either, but at  
Roshi's age, he wasn't all that choosy.  
  
Akira looked over at Ranma and then toward the old  
man. He had his misgivings, especially about how  
perverted Master Roshi seemed to be. However,  
when Akira was growing up, he remembered that  
Roshi had been the multiple-time winner of the  
World Martial Arts Championships. Surely someone  
with those kinds of credentials would have been  
sufficient enough for Genma.  
  
"Deal!" spoke Akira. He knew he was making the  
right decision.  
  
+++ Five Minutes Later +++  
  
Akira was waiting with Ranma outside a brothel  
house. He had paid for the old man to get one of  
the prettier of the prostitutes, not to mention  
cleaner, he thought as well. He didn't want Ranma  
catching some disease after all.  
  
Master Roshi emerged with a wide smile on his  
face. 'The wonders of Viagra,' he thought.  
  
"Okay, Kuonji. As agreed, I'm taking Ranma to  
make him into the best martial artist there is."  
  
Akira nodded. "Good then. So when can my  
daughter and I next visit him?"  
  
Master Roshi shrugged. "Probably in ten years or  
so. But don't worry, I'll have the boy write to  
you and his fiancée." Master Roshi mentally shook  
his head at that. To be so young and already tied  
down with a ball and chain. He'll make sure to  
fix that during their training he thought with  
amusement.  
  
Akira then kneeled and took a good look at Ranma.  
It might be a while before he sees him again in  
person.  
  
"Ranma," began Mr. Kuonji. "I'm going to leave  
you with Master Roshi to train you. So be good  
and do everything that Master Roshi tells you to.  
But I also want you to always remember to always  
write us and to not forget your fiancée, Ukyo."  
Mr. Kuonji made sure to stress to Ranma beforehand  
that his buddy, Ukyo was indeed a girl and that  
she was now his fiancée. Akira had not gone into  
details about what having a fiancée meant, however  
he left it up to Master Roshi to explain this as  
the boy got older.  
  
"I understand uncle. I won't forget, Ucchan.  
Tell her I said bye, I'll write to ya!" chirped  
the child.  
  
The two shared a hug as Ranma ran over to Master  
Roshi. Akira just sighed as he wondered if he  
made the right decision. He had left Ukyo over  
with a neighbor and close family friend. But with  
Ranma's training taken care of, he now needed to  
get back home. Suddenly something occurred to  
him.  
  
"Hey, wait! I forgot to give you something."  
  
Akira rushed up and handed Master Roshi the  
pamphlets and manuals that Genma had kept to plan  
out his training.  
  
"These were left behind by Ranma's father. They  
were plans for training grounds and techniques  
that he wanted to visit with Ranma and teach him."  
  
Master Roshi took the offering and nodded. "I  
understand. I'll see if I can incorporate some of  
this into the boy's training. Normally I wouldn't  
but if it was the father's last wish, I think I  
can make an exception."  
  
Akira thanked Roshi and turned around. It was  
hard for him to say goodbye again; especially as  
the boy had become like a son to him.  
  
'But in 10 or so years he'll really be your son.'  
The chef inwardly chuckled. 'Yes, now the boy is  
already on his way to become a master martial  
artist and after Roshi is done with him, he should  
be more than worthy to marry my Ukyo.'  
  
All throughout Japan and Southeast Asia, a bunch  
of other fathers were chuckling to themselves as  
they thought on similar lines--thinking about the  
engagement of their daughters to one, Ranma  
Saotome.  
  
Ranma sneezed and wiped his nose. He continued on  
towards the wharf without a care in the world,  
after all he did not know the trouble his father  
had already caused him even at this tender age in  
life.  
  
+++ Nerima, Japan +++  
  
"Oh, Dear. Please don't cry," soothed the woman  
as she cradled her husband.  
  
The mustached man did not heed her words. "I'm  
sorry, Kumiko. But after reading that my friend,  
Genma was dead, I couldn't help but--"  
  
The woman stopped him and kissed away one of his  
tears. "I know you're hurting, Soun but I'm here  
for you."  
  
Soun Tendo looked up at his wife feeling ever  
grateful for her presence. He held her tight that  
night and the two locked each other in a tight  
embrace.  
  
That night the two had made loved, creating  
together a new life that would be the Tendo's  
forth child and their first son.  
  
+++ Outside The Tendo Master Bedroom +++  
  
"Oh Soun!"  
  
"Uh! Uh! Oh, Kumiko!"  
  
"Big sister, what are mommy and daddy doing? It  
sounds like daddy is hurting mommy."  
  
"I don't know Akane, lets check on them."  
  
*Knock* *Knock*  
  
"Mommy? Daddy?"  
  
"I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" cried the woman.  
  
Needless to say, no one answered the door and thus  
the three Tendo daughters were left to wonder  
about other things for a while.  
  
+++++  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 02 (Teaser)

Untitled (v1.0, 12/15/01)  
  
Chapter 02  
  
By AllWhacked  
  
Send C&C to allwhacked@hotmail.com  
  
http://www.geocities.com/allwhacked/  
  
--- Disclaimer ---  
  
The characters of Ranma 1/2 belong to Rumiko  
Takakashi. All other characters and trademarks to  
appear are owned by their respective owners.  
  
--- Warning!!! ---  
  
Anyway this is an Alterverse fanfic that may or  
may not have severe x-over tendencies. If you  
don't like X-Overs or don't like the idea of  
anything but a Ranma + Akane pairing then don't  
read this. Consider yourself warned.  
  
--- Note to Reader ---  
  
This is my way to answer the curious question of  
what would happen if it were Mr. Kuonji who raised  
Ranma and Ukyo.  
  
"..." = spoken speech  
  
'...' = thoughts  
  
+++++  
  
Master Roshi was thinking long and hard. He had  
this boy, Ranma for at least ten years to train,  
maybe longer. He needed to make the best of this  
opportunity; he was not getting any younger and  
with Goku, Krillin, and the others being students  
more of King Kai than himself, Ranma was going to  
be his legacy to the world.  
  
It was true that he took the boy on because of the  
sad tale of his father's passing and the promise  
his uncle had made. However, Master Roshi was  
also training Ranma for more selfish reasons.  
Ranma might truly be his last student and in his  
long life, Roshi had never sired an heir.  
  
But Ranma would be that heir. He would be the  
product of human genes; he would not be some  
natural born powerhouse, his strength inherent  
from having Saiyain blood--alien blood. Instead,  
Ranma would be a testament of Roshi's skill as a  
martial arts master. He would mold Ranma, ply the  
boy's form, and only scrape away a little bit to  
achieve perfection. The boy was human, but that  
will not be a handicap in Roshi's mind.  
  
He had nothing against the Saiyains per say, but  
he knew that Earth could not rely on them to  
protect the planet forever. So that gave Roshi a  
three prong goal: to make Ranma into a great and  
honorable martial artist, to produce a heir worthy  
of inheriting his school, and finally to develop a  
style of martial arts that would transcend a human  
fighter's condition beyond what was ever thought  
possible.  
  
+++++  
  
"Ranma, today we're going to begin your training.  
But first I want to see what you know; show me the  
basics of your father's school."  
  
The boy did and Roshi was pretty impressed. For a  
five year old, the child could already leap up to  
a man's shoulder. Roshi had to give, Ranma's  
father credit; he had drilled the boy well and had  
already given his son a sound education in the  
basics, namely Ranma knew already how to fall, to  
block, and to strike an opponent.  
  
'Hmm, where to begin the boy's training,' thought  
the master. 'Weight and speed training aren't  
enough, I need to go in another direction or else  
the boy's power will bottleneck by the time he's  
in his teens.'  
  
Inspiration struck him. 'The Hokuto Shinken--the  
school that claimed to access the unused seventy  
percent abilities of a normal fighter.'  
  
'But how do they do it?' thought Roshi. He could  
not very well ask them; the secrets of the school  
were closely guarded and he doubted that they  
would contribute that trade secret to help create  
this new school of his. He also could not simply  
go to them and enroll Ranma in some classes--it  
was not that simple.  
  
'The school uses pressure points, maybe...' He  
narrowed his eyes as he watched Ranma go through  
an Anything Goes kata. Roshi was skilled enough  
to see the faint outlines of a fighter's aura, he  
was also skilled enough to see how a fighter's ki  
flowed through his body.  
  
"Perhaps, they use a block off point to mute a  
person's ki abilities." The idea seemed simple  
enough; stop a trainee's ki flow and force their  
natural abilities to compensate. The more the  
student trains, the greater his physical potential  
grows.  
  
He needed to look more into this he thought.  
  
"Alright, Ranma. You can stop now. Lets head  
back into the house and prepare lunch."  
  
"Yes, master," piped Ranma.  
  
+++++  
  
"Hey, Master Roshi, whose the kid?" intoned  
Krillin as he entered Kame's place. The student  
of Roshi was followed by his new girlfriend, the  
artificial human, 18.  
  
The two looked at the boy who was scarfing down  
food as fast as a Saiyain and Krillin idly thought  
to himself that perhaps Goku or Vegeta had had  
another kid that he did not know about.  
  
"Oh Krillin, it's good to see you. Ranma! I  
would like you to meet an old student of mine,  
Krillin. Krillin, this is Ranma Saotome. He'll  
be staying here; I've decided to make him my new  
heir."  
  
Krillin looked mildly shocked. "Really, Master  
Roshi?"  
  
The master nodded.  
  
"Wow," continued the man. "Well, kid. Good luck  
and listen to what Master Roshi tells ya! I  
learned a lot from him when I was growing up."  
  
The child chirped an affirmative yes and continued  
eating. Krillin simply shrugged and continued  
wondering if this boy was indeed somehow one of  
Vegeta or Goku's unknown lovechild.  
  
'If it's true, hopefully ChiChi or Bulma don't  
find out,' he inwardly smirked.  
  
Krillin, not wanting to interrupt the meal was  
about to leave when Kame stopped him.  
  
"Krillin, if you mind. I would like to speak with  
you for a moment, privately outside."  
  
18 looked indifferent to this and she sat down  
across from Ranma. Watching the young child eat  
and play with his food from time to time. She  
focused on him with an attentive stare as she  
analyzed the boy; the boy of course didn't bother  
to notice this.  
  
+++ Outside +++  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"Krillin, I didn't want to say this in front of  
the boy, but I felt I should share this with you."  
  
Krillin, who was beginning to let his hair grow  
back out, stopped and gave his master his full  
attention. The seriousness coming from Roshi was  
rare so the former monk took this as a sign that  
perhaps there was trouble.  
  
"Is there something wrong with, Ranma?" queried  
Krillin.  
  
Roshi shook his head. "No, nothing like that.  
No, what I wanted to say was I have great plans  
for the boy. He already shows great promise and  
potential. I'm also not making him my heir just  
for the sake of training him; he's going to be my  
legacy."  
  
"Your legacy?"  
  
"Yes, I plan to expand on his training beyond what  
I taught you and Goku. He's going to be my  
contribution to the human race. I don't have  
anything against Goku, Gohan, or even Vegeta.  
However, I don't think we can continue relying on  
the Saiyains to defend Earth indefinitely.  
Eventually, the Saiyain blood will thin and their  
powers will diminish."  
  
"So?..." Krillin was not too sure where Roshi was  
heading. "What are you getting at?"  
  
Roshi then brought his head down low and beckoned  
Krillin to do the same. Whispering, "I'm planning  
to create a new school, something that will help  
normal fighters transcend the gap between a Super-  
Saiyain and that of say a human fighter."  
  
Krillin looked absolutely shocked. "But how? I  
mean, even I can't hope to match their power and  
I'm probably the strongest human. Maybe in ten  
years I could hope to be where Gohan was during  
the Cell Games, and that's a big maybe. How do  
you expect Ranma to achieve that?"  
  
"Well, it was something that occurred to me only a  
few minutes ago," intoned Krillin's master.  
"There's an ancient Earth fighting style called  
the Hokuto Shinken. It's the only style I've seen  
where the fighter's power seemed to match that of  
a super-Saiyain. I've never mentioned this before  
because the secrets of their art are quite coveted  
and it would be useless for us to try to learn  
from them. However, I just thought about their  
style and their claim to be able to access the  
seventy percent of unused potential in a normal  
fighter."  
  
"I thought, 'how was that possible?' and the  
answer then came to me that maybe they access this  
potential by blocking off their ki abilities. The  
Hokuto Shinken fighters are known for their great  
physical strength and their ability to achieve  
this without raising their ki."  
  
"But.. but that's impossible!" shrieked Krillin.  
  
Master Roshi had to hush the man to be quiet when  
they noticed 18 turn to face them.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Roshi ignored the apology. "Well, I know it's  
true. I once met a Hokuto Shinken master. It was  
fortunate that I wasn't his enemy or I wouldn't  
have been around to train you boys."  
  
"He was that good?" Krillin eyes were saucer  
shaped. It was true that Master Roshi was only at  
power-level 500, but that was still nothing to  
sneeze at. After all, at 500 a fighter could  
potentially blow up the moon.  
  
Roshi nodded. "Yes, I saw him punch a man through  
several mountains without even raising his ki."  
  
"So maybe that's why I've never sensed one of  
them. They have no ki for me to detect."  
  
"Correct," continued Roshi. "I'm thinking that if  
we can figure out a way to block Ranma's ki  
potential until his body reaches full maturity and  
train him in the meanwhile--"  
  
"Then when you unlock his ki again, he should not  
only be physically strong but have built up a huge  
power reserve which hasn't already been tapped."  
  
The master nodded. "Exactly."  
  
Krillin pondered over the implications of this.  
'A human that's as strong as a super-Saiyain.  
That's crazy.' But the more that Krillin thought  
of it, the more it made sense and the more excited  
it made him feel.  
  
"So why are you telling me this, Master?"  
  
"I'm telling you this because I'm planning to  
gather all my former 'human,' students and close  
martial arts colleagues to see if you all would  
mind contributing to construct this new art form.  
I'm not trying to be mean by excluding the  
Saiyains or Piccolo, but I want this to be a  
human-only endeavor. Something that future human  
fighters can be proud of."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"So are you with me?"  
  
Krillin was not even hesitant in his response.  
"Of course master. I'll do everything I can. Do  
you want me to get Yamcha and Tien as well?"  
  
Master Roshi smiled. Things looked like they were  
going as planned. However, what he needed now was  
a doctor who knew enough about human anatomy to  
safely block then unblock a human's ki potential.  
Roshi knew some techniques that did that, however  
they were all killing moves. What he needed now  
was someone with even more knowledge in the art  
than he did.  
  
+++ Inside +++  
  
18 looked at Ranma as she assimilated the news she  
had overhead during Krillin and Master Roshi's  
conversation. She had not intentionally  
eavesdropped, however given her artificial-human  
abilities, she could not help but do so.  
  
With the news that Ranma might grow up to be  
stronger than a super-Saiyain and possibly  
herself, she was unsure of what to make of this.  
Filing away that information, she decided to later  
talk to Krillin about what she had heard.  
  
When Krillin and Roshi returned, 18 continued on  
with her indifferent expression. Betraying not a  
single hint that she had heard everything the two  
men had said. She continued to stare at Ranma  
curiously, watching the boy eat and play as he  
tried to carry a conversation with her.  
  
'He's funny and cute,' she thought. She was  
unsure where that had suddenly come from.  
  
"Strange," she muttered. No one seemed to hear  
her as she continued to ponder over the boy and  
what he stood for the human race.  
  
+++++  
  
Krillin and 18 were now gone and Roshi needed to  
think. He had his young charge, Ranma running  
laps around the small island. It not only kept  
the energetic boy out of his hair--what's left of  
it that is--but it also gave the master a chance  
to gauge the child's endurance and will power.  
  
+++ Forty Five Minutes Ago +++  
  
"Ranma," he had said. "I want you to run around  
this island as many times as you can without  
stopping. And when you run, I want you to run as  
fast as you can as well."  
  
"Huh? How come, Master Roshi," piped the boy.  
  
"It was written down in your father's training  
manual," lied Roshi. "He had wanted you to run  
about a million times around the island."  
  
"Okay." The boy was about to start running when  
he stopped. "Master Roshi? How many fingers is a  
million?"  
  
The old man sighed. Genma had not written for the  
boy to actually run laps around an island or to do  
it a million times, however Roshi wanted to test  
the boy's meddle and to do that he was using the  
memory of the boy's late father as a motivator.  
  
Roshi had felt kind of slimy for doing it, but if  
his plan was going to work then there were going  
to have to be some sacrifices.  
  
'Sorry, boy, but I need to know how far I can push  
you.'  
  
"It's a very big number, Ranma," voiced Roshi.  
"Just keep running around the island until I tell  
you to stop--I'll keep count."  
  
The boy gave an energetic "yes," and made a mad  
dash around the side of Kame's house and was soon  
out of eyesight. The boy then came rounding the  
corning a second later making very good time for a  
boy his age. If Roshi were to be any judge, he  
would estimate the child's running pace to be on  
par with Krillin when he was eight. Ranma was  
only five, so that meant already set Roshi to  
think big things about Ranma's potential.  
  
'Don't worry, boy, I'll make you the best as your  
uncle made me promise.'  
  
+++ Present +++  
  
The boy was already on his hundred and twelfth lap  
and showed no signs of letting up. There was some  
heavy breathing and that was to be expected,  
however Ranma was not giving up and that was what  
was important.  
  
'Good boy,' thought Roshi. 'He's not a quitter.'  
  
Roshi began to stare unintelligently at a single  
spot of the beach; the waves lapping over its  
sandy surface every few seconds and then receding  
back into the sea.  
  
'I wonder if I should move the boy's training to  
the main island--  
  
+++++  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
